


When You Stop Running

by angel_in_me



Series: Shards of Memories [9]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Secret Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_in_me/pseuds/angel_in_me
Summary: — Почему мы каждый раз оказываемся в подобных ситуациях? — прошипела Маэва, которую Джулиан крепко прижимал к своей груди.
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak
Series: Shards of Memories [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896574





	When You Stop Running

— Почему мы каждый раз оказываемся в подобных ситуациях? — прошипела Маэва, которую Джулиан крепко прижимал к своей груди.

Они стояли в одном из тёмных переулков Южного конца, вжавшись в холодную каменную стену дома. Где-то совсем рядом слышались тяжёлые шаги стражников, прочёсывавших район.

— Потому что ты решила связаться с самым разыскиваемым преступником Везувии? — саркастично отозвался Джулиан, за что получил лёгкий толчок в живот от девушки.

— Я вообще-то расследую твоё дело.

— Да? А графиня в курсе, что оно в себя включает посиделки в таверне с убийцей её мужа?

—  _ Возможным _ убийцей, — возразила Маэва. — И если тебе не нравится, я могу…

— Тихо, — оборвал её Джулиан.

Девушка прислушалась и почувствовала, как сердце уходит в пятки. Тяжёлые шаги стражи начали приближаться. Переулок заканчивался тупиком, а значит, дальше бежать было некуда. Маэва стала судорожно соображать, что предпринять.

— Слушай, я не могу объяснить, на это просто времени нет, — вдруг заявил Джулиан, глядя ей прямо в лицо, — но мне нужно, чтобы ты доверилась мне, хорошо?

Маэва секунду помедлила и затем кивнула, не доверяя своему голосу. А в следующее мгновение Джулиан, обхватив её лицо ладонями, уже целовал её. У девушки вырвался удивлённый вздох, которым тот воспользовался, чтобы углубить поцелуй. И Маэва попросту потеряла голову.

Её руки обвились вокруг шеи Джулиана, привлекая его ещё ближе к себе, а пальцы зарылись в рыжие кудри, слегка потянув их. Джулиан застонал и закинул ногу девушки себе на поясницу.

Они так увлеклись, что Маэва даже не заметила, что шаги преследователей стали ещё громче, а затем остановились. То, что их нашли, она поняла только, когда совсем рядом раздался тихий свист. Она замерла, но Джулиан, посмотрел на неё и одним взглядом дал понять, чтобы та не отвлекалась. Теперь его план стал понятен.

— У кого-то вечер проходит явно интереснее, чем у нас, — со смешком сказал один из стражников.

— Ладно, оставим этих голубков, — отозвался другой. — Пока они тут прям при нас не начали раздеваться.

Оба засмеялись развернулись на выход из переулка. Наконец их шаги стихли, и Джулиан отстранился от Маэвы.

— Кажется, пронесло, — выдохнул он, осматриваясь вокруг.

— Знаешь, — произнесла запыхавшаяся девушка. — Если побеги от стражи будут вести к  _ такому _ … Я не против чаще попадаться им на глаза.

Джулиан засмеялся и, взяв её за подбородок, снова коротко поцеловал.

— Ты не перестаёшь меня удивлять, милая, — он обворожительно ухмыльнулся, а затем взял её за руку. — Но сейчас нам надо выбираться отсюда.

И вместе они скрыли в бесконечном лабиринте тёмных и узких переулков Везувии.


End file.
